Wind to our Wings
by SamuelHarrison
Summary: Altiar finds an apprentice, when disaster strikes, will he be able to avenge Altiar's death?


I own nothing in the following, apart from that I made myself. (Disclaimer)

The Wind to our Wings.

CHAPTER 1

Initiation.

I woke up to the rapid rumble of stomping of hoofs beside my head and the rustling of chain-mail. I looked up wearily, I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and managed to throw myself backwards in time before a horse stepped where my head was.

"Templar's" I hissed, spitting on the ground before me.

"That wasn't smart boy, I ought to discipline you myself" came a gruff, English accent.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw him unsheathe his blade.

"You're certainly welcome to try!" I yelled at him, picking up a stray piece of glass, and readying myself for an attack.

The Templar swung his sword in a wide arc just catching me on the cheek; I staggered backwards, the coppery taste of blood filling my mouth. I crouched and tackled my opponent, sending him to the ground, lifting the broken glass into ready position I attacked, but he was too quick. He grabbed my wrist and forced it back, in the process making me drop the glass and cutting my hand. He threw me off him and lunged forwards, 'This is it, I was stupid and rash, too rash...' I thought as the world became inaudible and the wind stopped tousling my curls.

Faster than I ever could imagine possible, a great mass of white fell on the Templar.

I felt warm gout of blood splatter against my neck and face.

"A sloppy kill, you best be coming with Me." the figure of white said.

The impact of the wound, albeit a small one, came to full recognition when the world started spinning and everything went black.

"Am I dead?" I yelled into the black void.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me upwards, I opened my eyes in fright to see the smiling face of a hooded- gray bearded old man.

"What the f..." I yelped in surprise.

"Relax my child, Altïar was informing me about your great performance." he said smiling,

"Performance, what the fuck is going on?" I asked, concerned.

Altïar walked out from behind the old man and said.

"Think back boy, to this morning, the Templar. The great Al Mualim is commending your success you should be honored – not scared."

Al Mualim paced in front of me, his white robe whipping in the cold evening air, eventually, he stopped and said.

"You showed disrespect to a Templar, you then defended yourself as best you could, with resourcefulness you found a weapon." he stroked his beard while saying this then resumed pacing.

"If it was in your favor, we here in Masyaf would appreciate your ability as an Assassin." noticing my cringe of surprise he said.

"We have bedding and food available for you, and we will accept you into our ranks – and our family. Your hate for Templar's will ensure that you will rise in the ranks quickly."

"You expect me to kill for you? In the promise of a warm bed and food?" I recoiled.

"No, I expect nothing from you, but your skills will be useful in our crusade for peace." he replied, surprisingly friendly.

"I... When do I start?" I asked, not quite sure what I got myself into.

"Altïar, you wished him part of our order, thus I will leave the boy in your charge." Al Mualim said waving a hand and climbing the staircase.

"What is your name? How old are you kid?" Altïar said, helping me to my feet.

"Fourteen and my name is... I don't think I have ever had a name." I said accepting his hand.

"Then, I will name you my self from now on you shall be known as Azrael La'ahad." he paused then continued," "Initiation will be held in the morning, here get some rest. I will bring clothes for you in the morning." he said, ushering me down some stairs and escorting me to an empty room.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep, and I dreamed for the first time.

"He's only fourteen, is this sort of initiation acceptable, Al Mualim?" I heard Altïar's voice from outside.

"He will bare, as we all did." Al Mualim replied.

I heard his footsteps retreat back up the stairs as Altïar entered with a smile.

"Here, put these on."

I stripped off my torn clothing and replaced it with a white Tunic, some leather pants and close fitting boots that had ample room to conceal a dagger.

"We have three Tenants of our creed that you must always honor." Altïar helping me fix a leather gauntlet to my left arm.

"First, stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, we are not bandits or brigands, our goal is peace, senseless slaying of people is not in our creed. Second, Hide in plain sight, this our greatest skill, we must let the people mask us such as we become part of the crowd. Third, and final, never compromise the Brotherhood, your actions should never effect us, directly, or indirectly. Also, there is a sacrifice we all must make to bare the arms of the Assassin." He said the final tapping a blade under the gauntlet.

"We forsake marriage for the Brotherhood, when you join us, you become one with the Guild." he said this handing me a Short blade and indicating my left hand ring finger.

"So, I... cut it off?" I asked shocked.

He nodded and lifted his own maimed hand.

"It is not too late to call the initiation off." he replied noticing my fear.

I shook my head and said solemnly.

"I will honor the Order."

"Then follow me – brother." Altïar said taking my hand.

_Hey guys, Sam here, I hope you enjoyed the first taste of my Assassin's Creed fan fiction, REVIEWS Are epic. BYE BYE FOR NOW._


End file.
